


Homecoming

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Highschool, But Jimon centered, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, HS AU, Jace centered, Jace is a sweetheart, Jock lighwoods, Jock! Jace, M/M, Malec, Nerd!Simon, i just wanted pure fluff for my dark soul lmao, jimon, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: It's traditional for athletes to give their homecoming dates their jersey's to wear.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this at school so im sorry for any mistakes

Homecoming is athlete's choice. It became a tradition that every year for homecoming an athlete would give their jersey to the person that they wanted to take to the dance. 

Izzy had slipped Clary her Lacrosse Jersey early Monday morning. The blushing red head had worn it over her clothes all week. She was so proud to have the small Lightwood Jersey that was wanted by so many other girls.

Magnus also had his oh-so-fashionable Lightwood soccer Jersey from the one-and-only Alec Lightwood. They had been dating for months and everyone knew that they would be going together but Alec was a bit of a sap and asked Magnus to wear it anyway. 

Jace stood jersey in hand on Friday afternoon. This was the last day to give someone his jersey before homecoming. There had been mass speculation as to who the adopted Lightwood would ask. Some said that he was going to ask his long time friend Meliorn. He loved Meliorn but he wasn't the person he _really_ wanted to take. 

He had had his eye on a little nerd from his English Class. Simon Lewis was his target. Usually he could find Simon wherever he went but this week he hadn't seen him any more than the duration of English. After he had asked Clary for Simon's schedule and was grilled immensely to why he wanted it, he was standing outside of Simon's class waiting for the bell to ring. 

It felt like it was an eternity when the bell finally rang and the student flowed out of the room like a dam breaking. Spotting his target immediately he followed him as the blissfully unaware man made his way to his locker. 

"You've been avoiding me Lewis." Jace said making the skinny man jump

"Lightwood" He shut his locker "What gives you that impression?"

"I haven't seen you around all week. I usually see you everyday, all day."

"I was avoiding your avid fan group asking you to ask them to homecoming. I'd rather not see you and who you plan to take making out against any lockers." His voice was bitter and slightly angry but Jace just smiled 

"I haven't asked anyone... yet"

"What?"

"I haven't asked anyone" He said again slower, pronouncing every syllable.

"Oh? Why haven't you asked anyone?"

"The person I wanted to ask has been avoiding me all week."

Simon stood dumbly for a moment before he processed everything Jace had said. "Oh" He thought about it a second longer "OH!" He beamed looking into Jace's eyes. "Me. You wanted to ask me."

Jace nodded thrusting the jersey toward the still beaming Simon. He took the jersey and slipped it over his head. Looking down at the jersey and then back at Jace he started to ramble about how he had never expected this and how happy he was for this to happen. Watching his date ramble Jace smiled to himself _god i love this nerd._

The next day at 8pm Jace pulled up to Simon's house on his motorcycle. Knocking on the door a well dressed nerd opened the door. Jace's jaw practically dropped, Simon looked _hot_. Grabbing his hand he led him over to the bike and they got on and drove to the school. 

To celebrate homecoming the school had a huge bonfire in a side field that wasn't used anymore. All three couples met at the edge of the crowd. Clary smiled knowingly when she spotted them, lacing her arms around her new girlfriends slim waist. Alec had Magnus pressed possessively to his side but he smiled at his brother. Jace and Simon had more space in between them than the other couples but Jace was happy to have Simon's hand in his. 

"Jace?" Simon asked. Jace turned to face him and suddenly found himself participating in a kiss. When Simon pulled away he smiled even wider than he had when he was given the jersey to begin with. 

"Will you be my boyfriend? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but i thought i would ask because you gave me the jersey and we are here and-" Jace kissed him to shut him up.

"Let's go dance, _boyfriend._ "


End file.
